Larcus an r63 Luaggie fic
by Jack of harts
Summary: You would think among the sea of Luaggie fan art there would be atleast 1 fanfic apparently not I decided to fix that here in this rule 63 coming out story
1. chapter 1

The prolog to a coming out story as told by a schizophrenic little sister

LINKA POV

I was in my room doing my right hand's nails. My younger brother Lexx did the left one but he wasn't very good at it. Seriously, my left hand was teal everywhere EXCEPT the nails. I would have gotten Loki, Loni or Lane to do it but Lexx wanted too and I could not say no to a face like that.

Speaking of Lane, I heard him and Luke fighting in the hallway. "Come on, Lane! You told me, now ya gotta tell Mom and Dad!" He said while attempting to pull Lane from the door frame.

"That's my brother Lane. About a month ago in our super secretly secret club of secret secrets and the secret secret keepers of secretly secret secrets, he told us a secret secret that was more secret than anything else in in our super secretly secret club of secret secrets and the secret secret keepers of secretlysecret secrets."

ONE MONTH AGO…

"Guys, Linka, I…uh…I don't know how to tell you this but…uh…I'm…uh…well…um…"

"He's bi," Luke interrupted, to Lanes annoyance.

Lane looked ashamed and scared. He knew it was stupid, though, as his siblings loved him and none of them ever said anything anti-gay before (except for "faggot" when on Xbox, but who doesn't?)

Lexx and Leif looked at him with confusion, which was understandable considering they have no idea what that is. Leon couldn't really understand us, and just by looking at Levi it was obvious he didn't care. I tried to keep it cool but was still a little shocked. Loki, Loni, Lynn, and Lars were shocked (even more obvious than me).

"You're leaving?" Lexx asked, head tilted along with Leif.

Lane gave a quick chuckle which was turned back into annoyance when his over protective roommate butted in, "No, he's not leaving. Bi is…You know how mommies like daddies? Well, Lane likes both." Luke said in a very explainy tone.

"Wait, I like Mommy and Daddy too. Am I a bee?" Leif asked, head tilted much farther. Luke looked frustrated as if he thought he was talking to someone older.

Lane then cut in "I want to date boys and girls." The twins were still confused but I could tell that explanation made a little more sense to them.

Loki then asked, "So how long have you known this?"

"8 months or so. I wasn't completely sure until about a month ago."

"So, is your companion that we've been seeing more of lately, Marcus, your boyfriend?" Levi asked.

"Yes, he is," Lane nodded, "Well…secretly. Mom and Dad don't know." Loni trying to help said "Wow oh my gosh you two are so cute!" Resulting in Lane blushing.

I then spoke up, "Mom and Dad love you, Lane. They'll accept for who you are. Honestly, after Luke, they should have been the first to know."

Lane sighed, looking at me lovingly like I was the most precious thing in his world, "Linka, I get what you're saying, but…um…Mom and Dad are not very accepting people."

I looked back at him, seeing his teary eyes. My dorky big brother who was always cracking jokes was crying. I haven't seen him like this in years, at least not since he started taking his medicine. He always smiled, even when there was nothing to smile about, he smiled because he thought that if smiled long enough he would have SOMETHING to smile about. But this…this wasn't him staring at me; this was a depressed guy who thought he was all alone in the world.

LEON POV

I don't know what was going on but I know one thing: my favorite bubby was sad and when that happened to me he would hug me and make me and laugh. I wasn't sure how to make him laugh though so a hug would have to do. I waddled over to bubby and gave him the biggest hug ever! He looked at me and smiled.

IT WORKED! I made bubby feel better!

But then he started crying. I made bubby sad. Am I bad? I don't know but I started to cry, too. He stroked my little hairs it felt nice. Everyone else came and hugged bubby too. Why is he still sad?

BACK TO THE PRESENT…

LINKA POV

"So yeah, that's what happened. It's been a month, and Lane STILL hasn't told Mom or Dad. We've tried to convince him to, but anytime we bring it up he gets worried and upset, so we drop it. 'Sigh' I hope my bro can figure this out."

Just then I heard Luke get his fingers slammed in the door by Lane and judging by the yelling and cursing it probably hurt...


	2. Chapter 2

LANE POV

Mom and Dad must be heavy sleepers; they slept through me slamming the door and Luke screaming. He then yelled, "You can't just slam the door on your problems!" (Even though I just did.)

MARCUS POV

I was in my room texting My Lane (I'm not good with pet names but he calls me his Marky Larky; not the best in the world but it's cute). I then heard my phone buzz

LL: Halo?

MM: No thanks

LL: Y u Busy?

MM: I'm about to eat dinner

MM: I'm about to eat dinner

MM: Twice my bad

LL: Naw s'ok bi lulz get it?

MM: Yes I do

LL: Ok then bye Marky Larky

MM: Wait there is something else I wanted to talk about

LL: Ok what is it?

MM: Have you told your parents yet

LL: Yes I told them to get milk

MM: Well that's good but that was not what I meant

LL: What then

MM: That your bi

LL: Marky you know they would not be ok with it and I wouldn't get to see you anymore and I don't want that :(

MM: That's why you SHOULD tell them

LL: You don't want to see me anymore?

MM: No I want them to see the real us

LL: There's a fake us?

MM: Well they don't realize that that we are together

LL: But we are that's all that matters

MM: Don't deny it you like hanging out at my house more

LL: Yeah It's just that my parents decided a couple months ago to become religious nut jobs

MM: Yeah that's not good

LL: At least we don't have to uncle Ruth's on Sundays and listen to a crazy cult leader instead

MM: just the way it is I guess

LL: Yeah

MM: But my dad was really supportive of me when I came out

LL: Yeah but your dad is not a cult member

MM: Doesn't Linka have a friend with two moms?

LL: Yeah but our parents and her parents don't exactly get along /

MM: Oh maybe I could help?

LL: I would love it if you do that

MM: Sounds great but in case they don't accept us can we have one last sleepover?

LL: Of course how about Friday?

MM: Sounds great see you then :)

I then put down my put down my phone and went to dinner. I could tell I was going to have an amazing Friday.

MARCUS' DAD POV

My family often questions my choice to adopt Marcus instead of having a kid biologically.

Well I am an independent man who doesn't need a woman. I adopted him when he was 2. He had a couple foster homes before me, and while he is legally not my son, he is my boy.

I was cooking us dinner when Dogmeat (Marcus named him after some video game character, I guess) knocked over the food

DOGMEAT POV

Mmm food wait the hoomins yelling at me am I a bad boi? Wait I'm outside now. Wait Squirrel BORK! BORK! Now the humans talking to himself again and he thinks his name is Mama Jills silly hoomin.


	3. Chapter 3

Linkas POV

Me and Clair were playing on Roblox. My brothers love to play video games and have tried to get me to join them from time to time; I'm not that good, but there are a few I like to watch Loni play. One is a game called Viva Piñata it came out was a baby but it's still good. sometimes he lets me whack seedy and Leafy. My favorite piñata being the squirrel piñatas. I sometimes play it now but now I'm currently playing Roblox Disaster Survival online with Clair with a few "couples" which are really just some stupid 6-year-olds AT BEST. I was doing good and having a lot of fun, but I had to quit to help Mom with dinner. As I headed downstairs, I saw Dad leaving with Lane to take him to his sleepover. I hope Lane and Marcus have a good time...

CHARLIE'S POV

Big master just left with one of the littler masters to go somewhere. I wish they had asked me if I wanted a car ride, I would have said yes. The master that left is the funny one. I don't know what "funny" is, but that's what he calls himself. He's the one with the little person that does not move unless he is with him. "Funny" master has told me time and time again to leave him alone.

The two lady masters were in the eating room making food. I want some, but they said I have to stay out. The rest of the masters were doing their own things. Where is the littlest master? Ever since he showed up, I always have someone to play with.

I looked around, but couldn't find him, so I went to look for my friends. I couldn't find the hoppy or flying ones, and the one in the ball doesn't like me since I tried to bury him. The CAT and me are ok, but he's taking a nap, and last time I tried to wake him up, I got scratched in the face.

Since I had no one to play with, I jumped on the couch to take a nap. I was falling asleep when I heard, "CHARLEY!" It was the big lady master who was scolding me. I had been dreaming I was at a park with lots of handsome man doggos. I was hot, and my back legs felt tired, like I had been jumping up and down with them. Big lady master shooed me off the couch and told me to take it outside. I didn't know why she was upset, but I know I have to do what the masters tell me.

Lanes pov: I was in the front seat of vanzini playing doodle jump. It wasn't popular anymore but I still enjoyed it. Dad was listening to some radio talk show the dialogue was something along the lines of

"Lulz we are so hip we put glitter on the reference sheet now back to talking about sports even though it's all boring and shirt on my gosh bad wurd so sorry then they did a mad Lib

(Sport) player (name) of the (team) committed (crime)

He seemed to enjoy it, Up until the point where people call in they then called in the callers just started bashing trump instead of actually answering the question they then ended that and went to an advice thing that had actually cought his attention the host what's her face said hello to which the caller responded "im kelvin and I have a story for you my daughter was coming home for my sons birthday and she asked if she could take someone I said yes I then asked who he was she said she was a girl she told me she was a lesbian in high school I thought it was phase she would grow out of..."

dad turned the radio down to 0 he turned to me and said "son I am glad that is not you I don't want you to go to hell." I then said "who said she was going too hell?" "God did now listen if you ever feel that way just tell me and I can get you the help you need."

We then got to markys home.

Marcuses pov

I was in my room getting ready for Lane Or in laments terms absolutely nothing I always keep my room clean. So I was just vaping Lane says it stinks (even though it smells amazing.) and that it's gonna kill me but who honestly cares.

I then heard him at the door I walked over and opened up and then I saw mr. Loud with him he and my dad talked for a bit we went into my room and loaded up battlefield 1 (witch apparently has split screen now.)


End file.
